Dragon Search
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Hiccup, having returned from The Meeting, gathers his friends to go in search of dragons that are bothering other Viking Tribes. Will they make a discovery of a life time?
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to The Meeting. The first part may not make much sense if you don't read that first.

Giddy from the kiss she and Hiccup just shared she said, "Okay, what do you have to tell me?" Hiccup told her how the meeting had been good at the start, but then Dagur had showed up and made a mess of things. "He challenged me to a duel, and so I accepted." Astrid slapped him and said, "What the heck were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" "But obviously I wasn't, besides how could I with you to come home to?" Astrid laughed before saying, "Okay smooth talker, continue with your story."

"Merida called for us to fight, and so we did. Our blades each met the other's like two dragons fighting over nesting grounds. Dagur actually caused his own defeat. He hit my sword where it stores the Zippleback gases and the spark from his sword hitting mine caused it to ignite. He escaped with singed eyebrows, but you know how much of a coward Dagur can be when taken by surprise."

Astrid laughed and said, "Boy I wish I could have seen his face." "I wish I hadn't left you behind. Next time I will let my mother run things and you can I will go to those boring Meetings together." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She gently pushed him and said, "You're crazy. So what happened with Anya and the other leaders having dragon problems?"

"Oh they agreed to let me try to take care of the problem. Oh and Astrid, they think one of them might be a Night Fury!" Astrid caught her breath as she said, "Really? Oh Hiccup that would be wonderful! When do you go to do that?" "Whenever everyone is ready to go." Astrid's eyes filled with an Oops kind of expression as she said, "I just remembered they were all following me including your mother. They must be wondering what happened to us, come on." She said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him up on deck while he laughed in merriment.

"Well the lovebirds finally came up for air." Snotlout remarked. "Shut up Snotlout." Astrid said, pushing him so he fell off the boat. He sputtered as he surfaced, "Hookfang! Get me out of here." Hookfang ignored him for a minute before he listened to his rider. Once Snotlout was back on board, Hiccup told them what he told Astrid. Valka smiled at her son before asking, "When do you leave?"

"I was hoping tomorrow. Mom, do you think you could keep an eye on things here until we return?" "Of course Hiccup, Cloudjumper and I would love too." She replied, "Now you all should head home and prepare for your journey." All of the young dragon riders nodded their agreement and climbed aboard their dragons. As they took to the air and headed towards Berk, Hiccup was overcome with happiness at seeing the familiar landmarks come into sight.

After greeting those in the village who came out to see him, he and the others headed to bed. Morning came early, and found them already up preparing for the journey to Anya's home. Valka came out and gave him a hug, making him promise to be careful. And then they were off, taking to the skies in the direction of the rising sun. Hiccup had brought along a few of the smaller dragons so that he could send messages back to his mother if things were going to take longer than he expected.

The journey passed in an almost dull way, minus the bickering of the twins and the sighting of Thornado, who came to see them briefly. Soon Anya's island came into sight and they prepared to land. Suddenly a rock came flying at that! "Evasive maneuvers guys!" Hiccup ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone hurried to move out of the way of the airborne rock, all accept for Fishlegs and Meatlug. Instead Meatlug caught it in her mouth and ate it. But it was closely followed by another one and the gang once again moved out of its way, this time joined by Fishlegs and Meatlug, who hadn't quite finished chewing the other. "You guys keep them distracted, I'm going to find Anya and get her to stop this." Hiccup said.

"Right." Astrid replied, before she turned to the others and ordered them to separate. Hiccup and Toothless dove towards the ground and Hiccup said, "Okay bud, find Anya." Toothless whipped his head back and forth, trying to find the Viking leader, before finally spotting her practically in the dead center of her tribesmen.

Hiccup saw her seconds after Toothless and said, "I see her bud. It would be impossible to land near her, we'll have to get as close as we can." Toothless headed towards her, and as they got closer, Hiccup shouted, "Anya it's me! Call off your men." Anya jerked her head towards the sky in surprise as she said, "Hiccup!? Oh gods, stop! This isn't an attack, cease fire!" It took her a moment, and a bit of difficulty after all these are Vikings, but she finally got her tribesman to stop shooting at Hiccup and the others.

Once it was obvious to Astrid that the shooting had stopped, she motioned for the others to land near Hiccup. Once they had done so they climbed off their dragons and Anya rushed towards them saying, "Are you guys okay?! I wasn't expecting you so soon, I just thought that the dragons were growing bolder. I'm so sorry." Hiccup held up his hands in a calming motion and said, "We're fine Anya and it's an understandable precaution you took."

Astrid took a good look at Anya and saw the weariness there that she often saw in Hiccup these days. The responsibility was a lot to take, but especially so at these two Vikings ages. Hiccup introduced his friends to Anya, before asking, "Do you think you can point me in the direction these dragons are coming from?" "Of course, they come from the North, but why don't you wait and see their attack for yourself. It's our turn out of the surrounding islands to be attacked tonight."

Hiccup nodded and said, "Okay, we'll do that. Do you have a place me, my friends, and our dragons can rest until dark?" Anya led them to the meeting hall her father had built when it had been their turn to host the Viking leaders. Hiccup told her it was perfect then he and his friends turned in to catch a few hours sleep for what was sure to be long night.


	3. Chapter 3

They awoke just as the sun was getting ready to dip beyond the horizon. Heading outside, they found Anya and her tribesman preparing for the onslaught of dragons, reminding them of how things used to be before Hiccup had taught them how to train their dragons. They themselves got on their dragons and faced North, waiting for the first dragons to appear.

Soon, one of the villagers closer to the North shouted "Here they come!" just as the sun completely disappeared from sight, causing darkness to cover the world. Hiccup and the others took flight, ready to meet the dragons head on. From the darkness, Hiccup heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury, but it wasn't Toothless! So there was another Night Fury out there! Toothless looked around in obvious excitement, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Don't worry bud we'll find it, even if we have to follow these guys back to their nest." Hiccup reassured his friend. Just then a Deadly Nadder flew up to challenge them and from then on it was one dragon after another. Toothless tried to control them, after all he is an Alpha dragon, but whatever dragon was controlling them was either stronger or closer then they realized, as he couldn't break its hold.

The dragons, not used to being confronted by other dragons, got away with less then what they normally did. Hiccup signaled to the others that he was going to follow them, but for them to remain behind. No telling if the dragons, kept from doing what they were supposed to, would come back. Astrid was tempted to follow him, after all Hiccup thought more about the good side of things, then he did the bad, but the others needed her to lead them.

Toothless' wings beat in time with the other dragons wings. Sure enough, a ways out from the island, the dragons seemed to be showing more signs of being under the control of another. "Steady bud." Hiccup said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup knew that if Toothless showed even one sign of starting to fall under the Alpha dragons spell, he would turn around. Another Night Fury, or not, Toothless was more important.

Suddenly all the dragons in front of him dove under the water. Toothless hesitated, waiting for Hiccup to decide what to do. "Okay bud, let's take a look and see what we can see." Hiccup said, before as one they prepared to enter the water. It was colder then what Hiccup was expecting, reminding him of winter's long ago when he could have sworn he had heard someone laughing when he was alone. The dragons had quite a lead on them now, so Toothless hurried to catch up.

They went under a rock, with Toothless and Hiccup right behind them. Suddenly they found a pocket of air and when the water had fallen away from his eyes, Hiccup stared in amazement. The rock that they were under was much larger than he had thought, in fact it was like a mini island under the sea. There were trees and plants just like the ones above, and the air was comfortable to breathe, though a bit warm for Hiccup's taste.

Then he saw what had to be the Alpha dragon. The other dragons brought what they had gathered to place in front of it, although unlike Toothless' old Alpha, it didn't take it all for itself. Rather it waited until all had placed something before first feeding the young and the rest, finally eating last itself. This dragon was like none Hiccup had ever seen, its neck was long and slender, as was its body. Its wings were almost see through, they were so thin.

Its color went from green to a light blue, depending on the lighting. It short it was a beautiful dragon. Which in Hiccup's mind presented a bit of a problem. It was one thing to remove and evil Alpha from a nest, but quite another to remove what seemed a perfectly peaceful dragon, not very different from the Bewilderbeast in temperament from what he could tell. He needed his mother's opinion on this.

"Toothless do you think you can find this place again if we leave?" he asked. Hiccup gave him a look that said something like, "Do you really have to ask that?" and so Hiccup said, "Okay then, let's head back to Anya's island." As Toothless turned, Hiccup looked around for any sign of the Night Fury that he knew must be there. But he didn't see any right off and shortly Toothless was diving into the water again.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon his arrival back in the village, Hiccup was peppered with questions from all around. He looked at Anya and asked, "Is there a place we can talk in private?" Anya nodded and said, "Follow me." Hiccup motioned for Astrid to join him and the three headed into Anya's house. Once inside, Anya led them to her room in the back, where she closed the door. "What is it Hiccup?" she asked.

"I was able to find the nest, it is practically dead center of all the islands that are getting attacked by the dragons." He said. "Hiccup, what is it that you aren't telling us?" Astrid asked. Hiccup sighed and said, "It's not like the nest that was once Toothless' home, the Alpha dragon is kind to its dragon underlings, feeding the others before eating itself. And it's a beautiful dragon Astrid, like one I have never seen before. Then there is the fact that there is another Night Fury in this nest. In all honesty I don't know what to do." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked, a bit of horror slipping into her voice, "Surely my people are more important than the dragons." "I wouldn't say more important, but rather they are an equal place." Hiccup replied, "Which is my other problem. We can't expect Anya's people and the other islands to have to endure this forever, loosing livestock that is a valuable food source isn't right for them either. Astrid, will you get one of the small dragons for me, I am going to send a message to my mother asking for her opinion on this predicament."

"I will Hiccup, but your mother feels more strongly for the dragons then you do, if that is even possible, I don't know if you can really accept her thoughts on the matter at face value." She answered him. "I know Astrid, but my mother also knows dragons better than I do, having lived with them for so long. Maybe there is a way to get an Alpha dragon to pick a new nesting location."

Astrid, conceding he had a point, went to get one of the little dragons, leaving Anya and Hiccup alone. Anya gave Hiccup a look for a moment before saying, "Hiccup I agreed to let you take a look at my dragon problem because you beat Dagur in that match. But my people can't take much more loss of food and so I am warning you, that if you haven't solver our problem by the third time they attack us, I will be calling upon him to do whatever he needs to do to rid us of this problem."

Hiccup stood stock still for a second before nodding his agreement, after which Anya left the room just as Astrid was returning with a paper, quill, ink and dragon. Seeing the look on Hiccup's face she asked, "What's the matter Hiccup?" "We don't have much time to save this dragons Astrid, I hope this little guy can get the message to my mother fast."


	5. Chapter 5

*Forgive me with how long this chapter has taken, I have found myself having trouble writing this story for some reason.*

A day passed with no word from Hiccup's mother, and another day. Hiccup worried, as according to Anya this was the night that the dragons would return to her village. Why was his mother so long in answering? They would have just six days after today before Anya would call in Dagur. He also thought back to what Anya had said at the meeting. At the start of the meeting the attacks had been going on for only two months. So that meant that the dragons were new to the area or the food supply had been altered, the last one seeming more likely since the dragons were attacking other nearby islands.

So what could be eating the dragons' food supply? And what could eat enough of the dragon's food to cause a whole nest to need to find food elsewhere? Suddenly he heard the beat of dragon's wins in the distance. Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw his mother on Cloudjumper. "Mom!" he shouted sending Toothless in her direction.

"Hello Hiccup. I got your message, tell me everything you can." She said as their dragons grew closer. So Hiccup filled her in on what had been happening and what he knew about the dragons. He finished up as they landed in Anya's village. "I agree with you, it's probably a change in their food supply that has caused it, we just need to figure out where they got their food and why they can't get it there anymore. Take me to the nest?" she asked.

"Sure after we help them with tonight's attack. The others and I were planning on following them again when they leave." Hiccup said. His mother nodded and after Hiccup showed her where she could rest she and Cloudjumper did just that. Night fell slowly for Hiccup, knowing that his mother was there and she could help him figure this out made it next to impossible for him to sleep.

Finally night fell and they all prepared for the attack that they were sure would come. Like clockwork the dragons arrived and the villagers did their best to drive them off. The familiar sounds of a Night Fury filled the air and Hiccup looked around to catch a glimpse of it. Seeing the stars flicker to the right of him, he said, "There bud!" and Toothless took to the air. They chased after it, sometimes being guided by the blocking of the stars, and others by Toothless' nose.

It, like Toothless, never landed to take anything, but rather kept the Vikings busy. Soon the dragons started to head out to sea and Toothless signaled the others to join him in the sky as they followed the dragons. Soon they came to the place where the dragons dove, and thus, so did they.

When they all surfaced, all the riders were in awe of the place, as Hiccup had been the first time. "I think we should stay here the rest of the night, if the Alpha lets us. In the morning we can look around and see if we can figure out what happened to their food source." Valka said. The others nodded and settled down with their dragons, all but Hiccup, who went to his mom and said, Toothless and I are going to look around to see if we can find the other Night Fury.

Valka nodded and said, "Be careful Hiccup. While Toothless is friendly, he might have been to break the mold, like you when it came to following the traditional killing of dragons. This Nighty Fury may not be all that you hoped or thought it could be." "I'll be careful mom, I promise." Hiccup said, before mounting Hiccup to fly through the cavern. "Please keep that promise." She whispered as she watched her son for a moment before joining Cloudjumper.


	6. Chapter 6

Toothless and Hiccup wandered around for hours searching for the other Night Fury, but they couldn't find it anywhere. They decided to take a break and rejoined the others. Valka came over to her son and said, "I think I know why the dragons have come to be in this area, is Toothless up for a swim?" she asked. After exchanging a glance with his dragon, Hiccup nodded.

He and his mother climbed aboard their dragons and headed out from the dragon's nest. She motioned for him to dive down, and he followed her. Then he saw what she saw and motioned to her that he was heading back in. Upon doing so he turned to her as she entered and said, "This isn't tethered to anything, it goes wherever it floats!"

She nodded and said, "It make have been connected to something recently and come detached, but I doubt it. It doesn't look like it ever belonged to anything." "Maybe we could make something to pull it somewhere, it would need to be strong enough to hold up to the weight of the dragons, not to mention the nest… I've got it! Mom head back to Berk and check our maps for a place we can put these guys." He went over and shook the others awake, and once he was successful at that, he said, "I have a plan!"

The others rubbed the sleep from their eyes as they listened to what Hiccup had to say. Once he had finished, everyone headed off to do what they were instructed to do. The twins, Snoutlout, and Fishlegs headed to their old academy, while Valka headed to Berk. "What are we going to do Hiccup?" asked Astrid. "We are going to talk to Anya about giving us some more time." He said grimly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiccup caught one of the small dragons flying around to help them get back to the nest, then followed Astrid out and back to Anya's village. As they arrived at her island, he spotted her and motioned Astrid to land. Once they had landed and dismounted their dragons, Hiccup said to Anya, "Can we talk in private for a moment?"

Anya didn't like something in his tone, but still she nodded. He followed her to her house, where she shut the door and said, "Alright, what is it." "I have a plan on how to remove the dragons, but I need more time. Once it is done, they will never bother you again." Anya looked doubtful as she said, "I don't know Hiccup, how much more time do you need?" "A week." He stated.

"A WEEK!?" she shouted, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MORE FOOD WE STAND TO LOSE THAT WAY?!" He held up his hands to try to calm her, the same way he did when he was talking down an angry dragon, and said, "I will cover the loss of your food and livestock from that time Anya, please just give me one week from today to remove them."

She narrowed her eyes, not quite a glare and yet not quite not a glare, staying silent as she did so. Just when Hiccup was about to give up hope she said, "Fine, one week from today, but I will keep track of all that is lost to us Hiccup, make no mistake of that." "Thank you Anya." He exited the house with Astrid right behind him.

"Hiccup, what if we can't afford to give them all that they lose? Are you going to put the dragons before your people?" she questioned him as they walked towards the dragons. "Of course not, I am going to go look into the matter now, I need you to stay here until the others arrive, in case they get back before me. You'll have to get started right away if we are going to get the dragons out of here on time."

"Where are you going?" she asked him as he mounted Toothless, sliding his metal foot in to its place with practiced ease. "I am going to see several of our friends to see if I can get there help on supply food and livestock to not only Anya's island but the other two that these dragons have been pestering. I will be back as fast as I can." With that, he and Toothless took the skies and Astrid watched until they had faded into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days had passed since Hiccup had left, the other Riders had returned on the fourth day, carrying the chains that were dragon proof with them. Fishlegs calculated where to attach them to provide the steadiest journey for those in the nest and also the easiest points to get and keep it moving for those doing the pulling. Today his mother had arrived with a path mapped out to the best place to keep the dragons. Hiccup had told her to try and find some place close to Berk, but not so close as to interfere with their food for them and their dragons.

By the next morning they would be ready to move out, and still no sign of Hiccup. Just as the sun was setting, she heard the familiar beat of Toothless' wings. She hurried outside, looking for him and Hiccup and seeing them landing nearby. Hiccup smiled at her and she rushed to give him a hug, which he returned. Then he took her hand and pulled her along as he went to find Anya.

"What's our status?" he asked. "We are ready to pull out in the morning. We were beginning to worry you wouldn't arrive in time." He smiled and said, "Wouldn't want to miss this once in a life time trip." He spotted Anya and said, "Can I talk to you alone again?" She nodded and once again led him and Astrid to her home.

Once they were inside and the door was closed, Hiccup said, "I have arranged for food and livestock to be delivered to not only here, but the other two islands as well. Some is from me, some from Heather, some from Eret and some from Merida. We all had plenty and are willing to share." Anya smiled at him and said, "Thank you Hiccup, it's a relief to know the dragons will be gone soon and that more food for winter is on its way. One less thing for me to worry about."

She hugged him Astrid as they prepared to leave her home, thanking them one more time. He turned to Astrid and said, "I missed you." Leaning in for a kiss as he spoke. Astrid accepted the kiss and as they parted she whispered "I missed you too." Then in a louder voice she said, "Well we better get some rest so we'll be ready for tomorrow." And they headed off their separate ways to do just that.

Xxxxxx

The move went better than they thought it would, the dragons probably thinking that it was the ocean moving them again. Valka led the way on Cloudjumper, who along with the other dragons from Berk, was pulling the nest along. One dragon and rider, it switching throughout the journey, stayed inside to be sure that it didn't get to rough inside the nest or that they didn't pull it to fast so that water came in, but they never ran into that problem.

It took a few days to reach where they were going, but when they did, Hiccup deemed it perfect. It was far enough from Berk not to bother their food system, but close enough where he could come and go, looking for the other Night Fury. They secured it to the ocean floor with the dragon proof chains, it wouldn't be going anywhere for a while and they would hopefully check back often enough not to worry about it coming loose.

Hiccup wanted to stay and look for the other Night Fury, but he knew he needed to return to Berk and be chief for a little while before continuing his dragon search. At least the dragons were safe and away from Dagur, he wouldn't have to worry about him getting ahold of a Night Fury. So he left with the others, promising himself, Toothless and the other Night Fury that he would be back as soon as he could.

*Admit I totally had you thinking this search was for the dragons in the nest didn't I? And then you were wondering why did she call it dragon search if the dragons got found so soon? That could possibly be because originally it was going to be that, but then I got a better idea, it's about finding the elusive Night Fury in the nest! No this is not the last chapter, don't worry, more is coming! *


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup returned to the nest, along with Astrid and Fishlegs, a little over a week later. Fishlegs had wanted to study some of the dragons they hadn't seen before and to try to come up with names for them to put in the book of dragons. Astrid had agreed to help Hiccup look for the other Night Fury. They held their breaths as they dove into the sea, grateful that the weather was warm enough where the water wasn't too much of a shock on their systems.

"Stay alert Fishlegs, if you see the other Night Fury, try to keep track of it until Astrid and I return." Hiccup said, before moving on to explore the nest. The nest held quite a few dragons and had several layers to make up in depth what it lost in length. Hiccup started in on the bottom layer, while Astrid started on the one right above him. There were many nooks and crannies where a Night Fury could hide if it wished. Toothless sonar was useless here, as there were just too many dragons to separate just one, especially down to a specific breed.

They spent hours searching before meeting back up with Fishlegs on the main level. He had already named a few dragons and listed what made them special. "If I hadn't heard that thing myself, I would almost wonder if you really saw another Night Fury Hiccup." Astrid admitted. He nodded and said, "I know what you mean. I wonder why it's keeping hidden?" "Maybe Night Fury fight to death on sight? We really don't know much about them, and most of what we do know we learnt from Toothless." Fishlegs guessed.

"Possibly, but I doubt it. Seems like Toothless would have shown some signs of that with the other dragons. He's more of an attack if provoked kind of guy. In fact, both he in this Night Fury just seem to supply distractions on the raids they held on both ours and Anya's homes." Hiccup replied. "Huh, I hadn't noticed that before but you're right." Astrid said, "If only there was a way to get the Night Fury to come out without making the whole nest hostile towards us."

"I can't think of anything that would attract just a Night Fury, and obviously it doesn't care that there's another Night Fury around, otherwise it would have shown itself already." Hiccup stated. He was silent for a minute before saying, "I'm going to stay here tonight. If a Night Fury is going to come out, it will probably come out then. You guys can stay with me if you want, or you can head home."

"I'm in. Fishlegs?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs said, "I could use more time to study the other dragons, so I'm in too." "Great, Astrid let's make camp. Fishlegs, keep studying." Hiccup said. "Roger that Hiccup." Fishlegs said, before sketching a nearby dragon. "Boy coming up with new names keeps getting harder!" he said to no one in particular.

XXxxxx

Soon darkness fell. Hiccup wasn't entirely sure how the submerged nest even got in the sunlight that it did get, seeing as how deep it got, but it not only lit the place, but plants were actually growing down there. Maybe if and when they explored the higher part of the nest they would find its source, but for now he was left with his curiosity. Suddenly he became aware of a dark shape moving towards him. In fact it wasn't just one, it was several. He reached for his sword, ready to ignite it when necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

As light filled the nest the next morning, Astrid stretched and said while yawning, "Morning boys." She looked over at Fishlegs and saw him still sleeping soundly and then over at Toothless who was also still out. She couldn't see Hiccup from where she was, causing her to frown as she stood up and made her way over to the black dragon. As she got closer she realized Hiccup wasn't there! Trying to keep her panic down until she knew for certain she should be feeling it, Astrid gently woke Toothless and asked, "Where is Hiccup Toothless?"

Toothless yawned and looked lazily around before jumping to his feet and frantically searching with his head for Hiccup. "Okay now I can panic." Astrid thought as she went to Fishlegs and shook him awake saying, "Get up Fishlegs, Hiccup is missing!" "Five more minutes Meatlug." He mumbled. Meatlug, who had awoken at Astrid's words, prodded him until he woke up asking, "What is it girl?" Astrid sighed and said, "Thanks Meatlug." To the dragon before answering Fishlegs, "Hiccup is missing, I need your help finding him."

"He is probably off on a morning flight with Toothless." Fishlegs said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "A good theory if Toothless wasn't still here and desperately looking for him too." That woke Fishlegs up and he stood up saying, "Meatlug, see if you can track Hiccup girl." The stubby dragon soon had Hiccup's scent and they quickly followed it, or has quickly as the stubby dragon could go, hoping that they would soon find Hiccup.

XXX

Hours later they were still following his scent, the trail having gone both up and down in layers. Astrid was sure a dragon must have taken him, no way Hiccup would have wandered around for hours, knowing how it would worry them when they woke, especially since they entered areas they had searched the previous day. The dragons were carrying their tired riders, when Fishlegs felt Meatlug tense beneath him. "What's wrong girl?" he asked. "I think I know. Look!" Astrid said as she pointed above them. Peering out of a dark cave were several pairs of eyes. Toothless stepped in front of them protectively, giving a small growl as he did so.

From the cave, Astrid heard Hiccup's voice say, "It's okay Toothless easy." Right before he stepped into the light. "Hiccup!" Astrid and Fishlegs shouted. "Sorry to have worried you guys, but I was just getting these guys to listen to me. Come on up, its fine. You won't believe what is up here!" The group made their way to Hiccup and once they reached him they found what he said to be true.

Inside the cave, they could visibly see at least twenty Night Fury! Toothless was instantly like a big puppy, jumping around the other Night Fury, who were equally exuberant at seeing him. "What happened Hiccup?" Astrid asked after a minute or so of watching the dragons. Hiccup turned to her with a smile on his face. "Last night they came and took me, not even paying any real attention to my sword. I think they thought I had captured Toothless or something, possibly even thought he was one of their own. Anyways they brought me here, where I began using all my training techniques on them. I had just got them to accept me when you guys showed up."

"You finally did it Hiccup!" Fishlegs said, "You finally found other Night Fury." Hiccup smiled and said, "I think they found me, but you're right. This dragon search is officially over." They watched Toothless play with his new friends, glad they had finally found other Night Fury.

XXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait on the ending of this one, I got writers block real bad on a few of my stories and I just couldn't seem to work past it. I feel like the ending is a bit lame, considering the hype you must have been feeling, but I beg your forgiveness in that I am just not feeling this story anymore but wanted to give you some closure.


End file.
